Salt Challenge
by DUO-MRF
Summary: Friends this FF is my entry in salt challenge conducted by Metallic Mist... :)


**A/N…**

Friends this FF is my entry in Salt challenge started by Metallic Mist... Thanks dear for this challenge... :)

As you all know that my strength is DUO, their friendship and soft emotions so here I am going to show all inverse i.e.; no DUO moment as I am showing them even unknown of each other's name, tough na… I know… ;)

And as I always say to write on couples is the most difficult task for me so here I am going to hit my this weakness… :)

An apology in advance from my side if this FF will hurt anyone's emotions... :)

Regards...

DUO-MRF...

* * *

**Salty Love…**

A young, handsome looking man entered inside a big enterprise, wearing goggles and looking really dynamic… He directly made his way towards the owner's cabin ignoring all those female eyes that were stuck on him… He knocked the door and after getting permission, entered inside.

A middle-age man: Arrey Abhijeet baita tumhein kitni baar kaha hai k tumhein ijazat lainy ki zarort nahin hai…

Abhijeet in smile: Raj uncle yeh tou bs formality hai na warna main uhein bina bataye thori chala aata…

Mr. Raj laughed lightly and then signaled him to sit while holding receiver: Kya mungwaon, chae ya coffee?

Abhijeet in smile: Black tea without sugar…

Mr. Raj nodded in smile and then after giving order, he completely turned his attention towards Abhijeet.

Mr. Raj: Haan tou Abhijeet kaisi jaa rahi hai tumhari job?

Abhijeet in smile: Uncle job tou bilkul theek ja rahi hai magar iss Rajhistan ki garmi ny halt buri ker di hai bilkul…

Mr. Raj: Haan yeh tou…

And he stopped, as a slim and smart figure stormed inside and directly made her way towards Mr. Raj ignoring Abhijeet completely… While Abhijeet really praised her beauty in his heart silently…

Girl in anger: Papa aap ny maira account kyun freeze kerwa diya hai?

Mr. Raj in strict tone: Tarika iss waqt tum ghar jao main ghar aa k baat karon ga tum sy…

Tarika in same tone: Nahin mujhy mairy sawal ka jawab chahiye…

Abhijeet while standing: Uncle main chalta hun phir kabhi aaon ga…

And he was about to move when Mr. Raj: Abhijeet tum baitho please aur Tarika iss waqt ghar jao tum aur tumhary account nahin khulein gy jb tk main nahin chahon ga… ghar jao foren…

Tarika left from there in extreme anger after shooting an angry glance on Abhijeet. After few moments peon came and placed Abhijeet's tea cup and Mr. Raj's coffee… after he left…

Mr. Raj: I am sorry Abhijeet yeh…

Abhijeet to relax him: Uncle please it's OK…

Mr. Raj: Thanks baita… (signaling him to take tea) yeh mairi baiti hai Tarika, last month US sy wapis aai hai forensic mein degree ly k… iss ki maa ki death iss k bachpan mein hi ho gae thi aur uss k baad main ny hi sambhala hai issy… shaid bohut dheel dainy k karen yeh bohot aggressive aur zid'di ho gae hai aur ab iss ki fazool kherchiyon sy tang aa k main ny iss k account freeze kerwa diye hain…

Abhijeet while nodding took a sip of tea and his expressions changed and with much difficulty he stopped himself not to spit that tea out because of the bitter taste, he also noticed a female shadow near the window and understood all very well…

Mr. Raj noticing his silence: Kya hua Abhijeet tum kya soch rahey ho?

Abhijeet coming back on scene: Nahin uncle, kuch bhi nahin…

Mr. Raj: Abhijeet main ny tumhein aik larky ki jankari nikalwany ka kaha tha…

Abhijeet taking out an envelope: G uncle yeh uss k barey mein sari information hai… aik number ka awara hai aur drugs, sharab aur parties waghaira ka shoken… maa baap k paisy py eash… (and he stopped after seeing tense expressions of Mr. Raj) uncle kya hua aap ko? Aap ka koe…

Mr. Raj cutting him in low tone: Abhijeet, Tarika iss sy shadi kerna chahti hai.

Abhijeet in shock: Kya… magar uncle yeh bohut hi bura larka hai… aap samjhain na apni baiti ko…

Mr. Raj in helpless tone: Abhijeet main ny bohut koshish ki hai magar woh nahin maan rahi… (looking at him) bs ab tou aik hi rasta hai k Bobby k US sy aany sy pehly pehly Tarika ki shadi kerwa dun…

Abhijeet in agreeing tone: G uncle yeh bilkul sahi idea hai… koe larka hai kya aap ki nazar mein?

Mr. Raj looking him keenly: Haan… (after few moments) TUM…

Abhijeet extremely shocked: Kya… lekin uncle…

Mr. Raj: Abhijeet main janta hun k iss waqt shaid main tumhein bohut selfish lg raha hun ga lekin baita mujhy andaza hai k Tarika ko tumhary elawa aur koe sambhal nahin sakta… (in smile) tum soch lo, koe zabardasti nahin hai baita aur haan agar tumhari zindigi mein koe aur larki hai tou…

Abhijeet while standing: Uncle aap achey sy janty hain k hum CID officers k paas iss sb k liye time nahin hota… mairi zindigi mein koe larki nahin hai lekin please mujhy thora time chahiye…

Mr. Raj nodded while standing and Abhijeet left his cabin after a hand-shake… He reached in parking area, looking in deep thoughts when someone called him. Abhijeet snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards the voice and found Tarika standing there with a smirk smile…

Tarika in tease tone: Kyun Mr. Abhijeet, chae achi lagi kya…?

Abhijeet in smile: G bohut zada achi aur main ny sari pee li…

Tarika looked him in shock and then in anger: Daikho Mr. Abhijeet yeh sirf trailer tha… (pointing finger towards him) aagy sy jb main papa k paas aaon tou chahy jitni bhi important baat ker rahy ho… chup chap chaly jana, samjhy…

And she turned to go when Abhijeet in serious tone: Tarika hr cheez apni hdd aur dairey mein achi lagti hai… js tarhan aaj tum ny mairi chae mein namak daal k ussy kerwa bana dia na ussi tarhan insan ki zindigi ki ghaltiyan bhi namak ki manind hoti hain aur agar inn ko sahi waqt pr sudhar na lia jaye tou yeh barh ker hamari zindigi kerwi bana daiti hain, yaad rakhna yeh baat…

And he left from there while Tarika boiled in extreme anger standing there…

Abhijeet on phone: Hello Raj uncle… G main ny aap ko yeh batany k liye phone kia hai k main shadi k liye taiyar hun… aap Tarika sy baat ker lein… uncle please ab aap mujhy shrminda ker rahy hain… OK, main wait karon ga aap k phone ka…

Mr. Raj called Tarika immediately… seeing Tarika coming inside…

Mr. Raj in straight tone: Kal tumhari aur Abhijeet ki court mein shadi hai…

Tarika first shocked and then in extreme anger: Aap ny soch bhi kaisy liya k main uss bd-dimagh…

Mr. Raj in anger: Tarika tameez sy baat karo woh tumhara hony wala pati hai…

Tarika in anger: Pati my foot… main mrr k bhi uss sy shadi nahin karon gi…

Mr. Raj in warn tone: Shadi tou khair tumhein uss sy kerni hi ho gi woh bhi kal hi warna main tumhein apni sari property sy by-dakhal ker dun ga…

Tarika in extreme shock: Kya… aap mujhy uss Abhijeet k…

Mr. Raj strickly: Haan aur tum janti ho k main yeh ker sakta hun, samjhi…

Tarika in anger: Tou ker dein… nahin chahiye mujhy aap ki property… main Bobby k paas chali jaon gi…

Mr. Raj in calm tone: Agar woh tumhein bina aik dhaily k apna sakta hai tou bohut khushi sy chali jao warna ghar ja k kal ki taiyari karo…

Tarika left from there in extreme anger as her face was red because of anger… She immediately dialed Bobby's number and told him the whole situation in extreme anger… Bobby first shocked and then…

Bobby casually: Arrey babes iss mein itna ghussa hony wali koun si baat hai…

Tarika in anger: Tumhara dimagh theek hai kya… papa mairi shadi uss Abhijeet sy kara rahy hain aur tumhein koe baat hi nahin nazar aa rahi…

Bobby in relax tone: Haan tou ker lo na shadi…

Tarika in shock: Kya… tum janty…

Bobby cutting her in calm tone: Arrey baby pehly baat tou suun lo na… daikho iss sy behter mok'ka nahin mil'ly ga tumhein aik teer sy doo shikar kerny ka…

Tarika confusingly: Matlab?

Bobby in flirt tone: Oooh my baby, aik tou tum bohut hi bhooli ho… daikho aik taraf tum uss Abhijeet sy shadi ker k uss sy apni bezzati ka badla ly sakti ho ussy preshan ker k aur dosri taraf uncle bhi tum sy khush ho jaien gy k tum ny unn ki baat maan li… Aur phir mairy US sy wapis aaty hi jaisy achanak shadi hue hai wasey hi achanak divorce… kaisa plan hai…

Tarika in smile: Wah Bobby… wasey tum hamesha hi itny brilliant ideas daity ho na… theek hai phir… aur daikhna itna tang karon gi na uss Abhijeet ko k aik din bhi sukh ka sans nahin ly sak'ky ga…

Bobby in light laugh: Now that's like my darling…

Tarika after cutting the line, told her father that she agreed to marry Abhijeet and Mr. Raj gave that news to Abhijeet. They both discussed the situation for some time and then cut the line… All three minds were having different plans but no one knew what destiny was holding for them…

Next day Abhijeet, Tarika, Mr. Raj and few other friends of Mr. Raj were present in court and Abhijeet and Tarika got married very simply… Then Tarika went with Mr. Raj to take her luggage and Abhijeet to his Bureau… At evening, he came to Mr. Raj's bungalow and then with Mr. Raj and Tarika moved towards his home. Tarika was dressed in red bridal dress looking really pretty…

Abhijeet opened the main door lock after reaching home and Tarika's maid moved with her inside…

Mr. Raj: Abhijeet, please baita sambhal laina aur…

Abhijeet in smile grabbing his hand: Uncle please aap bilkul chinta na karein main daikh lun ga… aur Tarika k paas mobile tou nahin hai na…

Mr. Raj: Nahin baita tum ny man'na kia tha na tou mobile main ny nikal lia pehly hi…

Abhijeet nodded in smile: Aur uncle Tarika ny abhi kahin join bhi nahin kia hai na… (Mr. Raj nodded in NO… Abhijeet in serious tone) uncle ab please jb tk main na kahon koe bhi yahan nahin aana chahiye hai… main aap ko khud bata dun ga…

Mr. Raj nodded and then left in smile after patting Abhijeet's shoulder… Abhijeet took a deep breath and then entered inside and moved towards his room after closing main door as the maid also left after placing her luggage…

Tarika looking him coming, in tease: Yeh ghar hai tumhara… iss sy bara tou hamara servant quarter hai…

Abhijeet in serious tone: Tumhara jo bhi hai woh ab yehi ghar hai… apny mazi ko bhool jao kyun k ab tumhein yahin rahna hai…

Tarika in challenging tone: Hunh, yahan rahey mairi jooti… main sirf…

Abhijeet in anger: Tameez sy baat karo tum, mujhy bdtameezi pasand nahin…

Tarika in anger: Pasand nahin tou main kya karon… yeh sb tumhein mujh sy shadi kerny sy pehly sochna chahiye tha… apni hesiyet sy barey khab daikho gy tou…

Abhijeet moving towards her in anger: Bkwas band karo tum apni… mairi hesiyet ka tumhein abhi andaza nahin hai… patni ho patni bn k raho srr py baithny ki zarorat nahin hai, samjhi…

Tarika in shout: Main tumhari patni nahin hun samjhy tum… mujhy iss jail mein sirf kuch dinon k liye…

Abhijeet in extreme anger: Aawaz neechy rakho tum… aaj tk iss ghar sy aawaz bahir nahin gae hai… aur chahy yeh jail ho ya pinjara, rehna tumhein yahan hi hai…

Tarika on top of her voice: Main thookti hum tumhary iss…

And she shut with a tight slap on her face…

Abhijeet in extreme angry tone: Zaban ki baat tumhein samajh nahin aati na tou yunhi sahi… ab agar tumahri aawaz iss kamry sy bahir gae tou main kya karon ga tum soch bhi nahin sakti… tumhara pati hun main, boy-friend nahin jo tumhary nakhry aur bdtameezi brdasht karon ga, samjhi…

And he left the room after shutting the door with a loud bang and that bang brought Tarika back in her senses, she was feeling no sensation on her cheek and was not believing that Abhijeet slapped her that too on their wedding night… She went in front of mirror and the marks of Abhijeet's fingers were clearly visible on her cheek… In her whole life no one even gave her a tough look and Abhijeet…

She suddenly became very angry and moved towards door and tried to open it but found it locked from outside… she banged the door… no response… she shouted to open the door, still no response… Tarika moved towards her luggage to take anything to communicate with outside world but failed miserably… She again banged the room door and again silence in reply and at last she just burst out in tears, in frustration and helplessness and for the first time in her whole life, she came to know that the taste of tears is salty… Her father never allowed her to cry for anything and that thing resulted as a stubborn and spoiled Tarika… She cried a lot while throwing all jewelry in anger and pain and in that crying she unknowingly went into sleep…

Tarika got up next afternoon and went towards door but it was still locked, she again tried to call Abhijeet but her voice was not that much loud as she was feeling herself weak and tired… She went to get fresh and then started searching for something to eat as she was feeling hungry but again failed… She was cursing Abhijeet, her papa, Bobby, her fate, everything and everyone…

Her room door opened in the evening and Abhijeet switched on the lights and found her sitting on floor resting her head on table… She did not move her head up… Abhijeet silently placed a plate of biscuits and tea on the table and left the room… Tarika at first wanted to throw that all in anger but she was feeling hungry too so started taking it with small sips of tea and found it really helpful in that situation as she did not take anything from yesterday night and after such a long time span that light food was really helping her… Abhijeet, after sometime entered again and looked at her as she had finished her snacks… He moved towards her and stretched his hand towards her… Tarika instantly moved back looking afraid… Abhijeet just silently grabbed her arm and made her sit on bed and then placed a food tray in front of her… Tarika looked towards him and a tear fell from her eye… Abhijeet again moved out…

After finishing her dinner, Tarika moved out from her room as Abhijeet did not lock her again, she looked here and there and then made her way towards one room… She knocked at the door and Abhijeet opened the door…

Abhijeet moving aside: Ander aao…

Tarika moved inside: Mujhy papa sy baat kerni hai… mairy paas mobile nahin hai…

Abhijeet in straight tone: Tarika jb tk main nahin chahon ga tum kissi sy bhi baat nahin karo gi… tumhein uncle ko jo kehna hai mujhy bata doo main bata dun ga unhein…

Tarika in wet tone: Daikho Abhijeet please aik baar baat kerny doo… main yahin tumhary samny baat karon gi papa sy…

Abhijeet looking at her: Tarika main inn aanso'on sy pighalny wala nahin hun aur main kss hdd tk sakhti ker sakta hun yeh tum daikh chuki ho… uncle ny tumhari zimmedari mujhy soump di hai aur main iss ko apny tariky sy nibhaon ga…

Tarika in tears: Kyun ker rahy ho tum mairy sath easa… main ny kya bigara hai tumhara, haan…

Abhijeet in calm tone: Tumhein mujh sy aur iss ghar sy aazadi chahiye na…

Tarika instantly: Haan…

Abhijeet looking at her: Hrr cheez ki aik kemet hoti…

Tarika cutting him hurriedly: Main tumhein dun gi hrr kemet… batao kitny paisy chahiye tumhein…

Abhijeet laughed lightly on her that statement and then teasingly looking at her: Tarika g janta hun main k aap k paas bohut paisa hai magar mujhy paisa nahin chahiye…

Tarika confusingly: Tou kya chahiye tumhein?

Abhijeet looking at her: Tarika aik deal kerty hain… tum mujhy aik sahi patni bnn k dikha doo aur main tumhein aazad ker dun ga iss bandhan sy bhi aur iss jail sy bhi…

Tarika in tension: Mujhy sahi sy samjhao k tumhein kya chahiye mujh sy?

Abhijeet in smile: Mujhy kuch nahin chahiye tum sy Tarika… tumhein chahiye mujh sy aur mairy ghar sy aazadi… (taking deep breath) tum ghar ka sara kaam karo gi, safai, cooking, washing,…

Tarika cutting him in anger: Bilkul bhi nahin… main hrgiz koe kaam nahin karon gi…

Abhijeet in straight tone: Tou theek hai phir raho js tarhan reh rahi ho… kyun k iss k elawa tum yahan sy nahin jaa sakti…

And he moved towards his table to complete his file-work… Tarika in anger came back in her room and after thinking something she on tip-toe moved out and first looked towards Abhijeet's room and after confirming that he was busy with his work, she made her way towards the main door… She tried to open the door but the door was locked…

Abhijeet in strict voice: Chabi mairy paas hai…

Tarika jumped on her feet hearing his voice and turned towards him in fear…

Abhijeet in anger: Aaj yeh pehli aur aakhri ghalti honi chahiye hai Tarika… warna tumhary sath jo ho ga uss ki zimmedar tum khud ho gi, yaad rakhna iss baat ko…

And he moved towards his room in anger and Tarika towards her in fear… She never tried again to unlock the door as the door-lock was password protected…

She felt all the plans she made before marring him coming on a dead end… At first she tried not to do any work but then she fed-up with eating same bread, jam, tea, fruits, etc… and also the home started looking very dusty… there were no TV, sound system, newspaper, anything to pass time… After 3 days she again went in Abhijeet's room…

Abhijeet looking at her: Kya baat hai?

Tarika: Mujh sy yeh sab ab aur nahin khaya jata hai…

Abhijeet again busy with his work: Tou main kya karon…

Tarika moving towards him, bit hesitantly: woh… woh mu… mujhy…

Abhijeet still busy: Tarika jo kehna hai jaldi kaho mujhy kaam hai…

Tarika looking towards him: Tum mujhy cooking books la doo gy kya please… (Abhijeet's hand stopped and he looked towards her… Tarika afraid of his gaze) mujhy khana banana nahin aata hai na issi liye kaha… nahin la sakty tou…

Abhijeet again busy: Subha la dun ga… aur kitchen mein check ker lo kuch aur bhi mungwana hai tou bata doo…

Tarika looked his face for some time and then came outside…

Tarika in murmur: Hunh, kitna khush ho raha hai k main taiyar ho gae hun kaam k liye… bs aik baar yeh shart jeet jaon phir jaan chout jaye gi iss sy bhi aur iss jail sy bhi…

And she in anger moved towards kitchen and started checking the things… as she didn't even know the ABC of cooking so was totally unable to understand what was needed and what was already present…

Tarika in tension: Mujhy tou kuch samjh hi nahin aa raha… inn k naam bhi nahin pata mujhy tou… bhagwan kahan phasa dia tum ny mujhy…

Abhijeet in smiley tone: Ab bhagwan sy baad mein lrr laina aur imtihan hai tou mushkil tou ho gi na…

Tarika turning towards him: Tum hr waqt mujh py nazar kyun rakhty ho… main ny tou phir yahan sy bhagny ki koshish bhi nahin ki…

Abhijeet moving towards cabinets: Janta hun aur nazar nahin rakhta, tumhari help kerny aaya hun… New student ho na issi liye guidance tou chahiye ho gi…

Tarika looked him in surprise as till then she found him really a rough and tough man… After first night incident, she was afraid of him to her core but now he was looking really soft and friendly and was telling her about each and every thing in detail… Tarika was hearing him like an obedient student and was trying a lot to make those points in her mind…

Abhijeet after telling her whole: …Tou samjh aa gaya na tumhein sb…

Tarika nodded in YES and then looking him in good mood, in fear: Abhijeet jb main tumhein aik sahi patni bn k dikha dun gi tou tum mujhy janey doo gy na… tum apna wada bhool tou nahin jao gy…

Abhijeet in smile looking at her: Nahin Tarika, tum bhool jao shaid yeh sb kerny ka asal karen lekin main apna wada kabhi nahin bholon ga…

Tarika in low tone: Main bhala kaisy bholon gi… main tou yeh sb ker hi issi umeed py rahi hun na… Main bhi nahin bholon gi bilkul bhi…

Abhijeet in smile leaving the spot: Daikhty hain Tarika…

Tarika too went in her room in the hope of freedom…

From the next day, her exam started. She first grabbed broom and cleaned the whole home with much difficulty although not with perfection but that was for the first time so… Then she went in laundry and found really a big mess there, she was worried and then after sometime of encouraging herself she started washing them and because of no knowledge, she put all the clothes together in machine and when she tried to take them out… oooh god really a mess as all clothes got each other's color… She was very much afraid and tensed and just started crying in helplessness after sitting there… After sometime she heard a door opening sound and got really panic… She took a rod from there and move outside… And then dropped the rod after seeing Abhijeet there…

Tarika in fear: Abhijeet tum aaj jaldi aa gaye…

Abhijeet turning towards her: Haan main… (and he stopped looking at her face) Tarika tum roo rahi thi kya?

Tarika wiping her tears: Nahin, main tou bs…

Abhijeet noticing her messy condition, made his way towards laundry… Tarika was really afraid and expecting really a big and loud snub from him… Abhijeet came back and before he could say a word…

Tarika in tears: I am sorry Abhijeet… sach mein main ny jaan k nahin kia, mujhy pata hi nahin chala yeh sab…

Abhijeet grabbing her arms, in soft tone: Tarika relax… kuch nahin hua hai, relax… (Tarika looked towards him unbelievably… Abhijeet wiping her tears) abhi naya naya kaam shuru kia hai na tou ghaltiyan tou hoon gi magar bs apni ghaltiyon sy sikhny ki koshish karo… (patting her cheek in smile) theek hai…!

Tarika absent-mindedly: Abhijeet, tumhara asal roop koun sa hai…

Abhijeet leaving her in smile: Mun dhoo k kitchen mein aa jao tumhari cooking class ka time ho gaya hai…

Tarika nodded silently and then after sometime they both were present in kitchen… Tarika was really surprised seeing Abhijeet knew too much about cooking…

Tarika: Abhijeet tumhein yeh…

Abhijeet: Bachelor life jee hai main ny… ussi mein sikha hai…

Abhijeet was also surprised as Tarika's picking power was really great… she was understanding and remembering the things so easily… Even at some places she was using her own calculations as Abhijeet was a man and could not tell her the minute details… In early days, Tarika got few cut marks and burn marks on her hands and arms but gradually the mistakes continued decreasing... As in early days it was not an easy task to eat food made by her but Abhijeet never demoralized her and always tried to boost up her confidence... Sometimes just for a change bought something with him too...

Nearly 08 months passed like that and Tarika became habitual of all that and almost forget the actual reason of doing all that…

She started liking Abhijeet silently and unknowingly she was falling in love with him… She had also excelled in house-hold chores very much and Abhijeet helped and guided her a lot… They became friends and Tarika was no more afraid of him… In fact, at times she became restless if Abhijeet became late in his return…

Abhijeet had also placed TV, sound system and other accessories on their places after taking them out from store room and gave her a mobile too but Tarika was not interested in those things anymore… she used mobile only to talk with him and her papa and never tried to contact any of her previous life's friends…

Abhijeet had hired a maid too for her help and told Tarika the password of main door too but Tarika never went outside as she felt herself secure in her home and as she herself knew the work therefore took work from the maid with great efficiency… But she never allowed her to do any work of Abhijeet as she did all his work by herself…

One day Abhijeet came back and bought some unstitched clothes for her…

Tarika taking the packet: Iss ka kya karon main?

Abhijeet in smile: Sieo aur pehno…

Tarika in sad tone: Lekin mujhy seena nahin aata…

Abhijeet in smile: Tumhein pehly cooking aati thi kya…

Tarika in surprise: Matlab tumhein stitching bhi aati hai…

Abhijeet laughed loudly on her that comment: Nahin Tarika mujhy stitching nahin aati… tumhary jo stitched kapry hain unn ko inn py rakho aur naap ly k kaat lo aur machine tumhary room mein rakh di hai, stitch ker laina phir…

Tarika nodded and: Abhijeet tum hansty hue bohut achey lgty ho…

And she moved from there leaving a silent Abhijeet behind…

At dinner table, Abhijeet took a lid from one bowl and…

Abhijeet in smile: Tarika aaj new dish try ki hai tum ny…

Tarika in smile: Haan woh TV daikh rahi thi, wahin sy sikhi…

Abhijeet in smile served dinner in his plate and after taking first bite, looked towards Tarika who was looking him excitedly…

Abhijeet in smile: Good, achi attempt hai…

Tarika was really happy and then she too started taking dinner and when she took the first bite of that dish…

Tarika looking at him: Abhijeet iss mein tou namak hi nahin hai… (with down head) I am sorry, main bhool gae shaid…

Abhijeet while grabbing the salt pot: Tarika iss mein itna preshan hony wali koe baat nahin hai… (in smile) hum namak upper sy bhi daal sakty hain…

And they both added salt in their food and…

Abhijeet looking at her: Tarika have you learned something from this salt… (Tarika looked him blankly… Abhijeet in smile) Tarika tum bilkul iss dish ki tarhan ho… (signaling towards bowl) pehly tum bilkul easi thi… by-zaika aur zid'di… (signaling towards salt-pot) js tarhan iss namak ny iss dish mein zaika daal dia hai na ussi tarhan tumhary ander chupi asal Tarika ny (in smile signaling towards her plate) tumhein iss dish ki tarhan aik mukam'mal aur suljhi hue larki bana dia hai jo apni izzat kerwana aur dosron ki izzat kerna janti hai…

Tarika was just looking at him quietly and her trance got broken with the mobile ring tone of Abhijeet's phone… He looked at the ID and then moved aside. After sometime he returned towards her…

Abhijeet: Tarika mujhy kaam k liye jana hai kuch dinon k liye tum chaho tou uncle k pass chali jao…

Tarika while standing: Nahin Abhijeet main yahin theek hun…

Abhijeet nodded and then moved towards his room… After few minutes Tarika too entered in his room and found him doing packing…

Tarika moving towards him and grabbing shirt from his hand: Main ker daiti hun packing tum apna baki kaam ker lo…

Abhijeet looked her silently and then moved from there quietly and started checking his documents…

Tarika after completing his packing: Abhijeet tum kb tk aao gy?

Abhijeet turning towards her: Tarika shaid aik doo hafty lagein mujhy…

Tarika nodded silently and then Abhijeet grabbed his luggage and moved towards main door and Tarika moved behind him…

Abhijeet on door: Tarika apna khayal rakhna aur agar drr lagy tou uncle k paas chali jana…

Tarika in sad smile: Tum bhi apna khayal rakhna aur main yahin tumhara intizar karon gi Abhijeet…

Abhijeet looked her for few seconds and for the first time he felt that some strange and new kind of emotion was starting building in his heart. And their eye-lock got interrupted with a car's horn voice… Abhijeet left from there, jerking those thoughts and patting her cheek… Tarika stood there till the tale-lights of car disappeared…

Tarika was passing those days with great difficulty as she was missing Abhijeet a lot and spent most of the time in his room and sat there for long times, feeling his fragrance in air… Abhijeet returned after almost 10 days at night and after seeing the watch that was striking 10:00 PM, he unlocked the door by himself and entered inside thinking not to disturb Tarika…

He turned after locking the door and found Tarika standing there…

Abhijeet in surprise tone: Tarika tum soe nahin abhi tk…

Tarika just silently approached him and hugged him tightly… Abhijeet greatly shocked as it was the first hug after they met… He just silently patted her head…

Abhijeet in concern tone: Kya hua Tarika… drr gae kya tum?

Tarika still in hug: Nahin bs easey hi… (separating from hug) tum fresh ho jao main khana lagati hun…

Abhijeet nodded and then moved towards his room… His mind was still in that hug…

Abhijeet to himself: Yeh mujhy kya ho raha hai… main Tarika k… nahin… mujhy jald hi kuch kerna ho ga main ny tou yeh sb sirf ussy sahi rasty py lany k liye kia tha, haan main kal hi…

And door knock disturbed his thoughts. He went with her and they both took their dinner silently…

Next day after coming from Bureau…

Abhijeet in calm tone: Tarika tum ny mujhy aik sahi patni bn k dikha dia hai aur apna imtihan paas ker lia hai…

Tarika looked him in extreme shock as she completely forgot about that bet and that deal…

Abhijeet continued: Main ny kaha tha na k tum bhool jao gi magar main apna wada nahin bholon ga… (looking at her) tum aazad ho ab sy aur jb chaho yahan sy ja sakti ho…

And he left from there, leaving a completely quite, shocked and shattered Tarika behind… she was not believing on her ears as she did that all only for Abhijeet…

**_ITNY MAANOOS SAIYAD SY HO GAYE…_**

**_AB REHAI MIL'LY GI, TOU MRR JAIEN GY…_**

She did not know when she moved out from the home and how she reached at her father's home… what she knew was that she was crying very badly in her father's arms saying HE HAD FINISHED ALL…

More than 02 months had passed like that. Abhijeet had delievered her all luggage on her father's home… Mr. Raj was also feeling really helpless seeing his daughter's condition as Tarika was totally silent and that lively and fun-loving Tarika had just disappeared…

One day, just to change her mood she moved towards her favorite bar and her friends really happy seeing her after such a long time…

Bobby moving towards her: Arrey babes kahan chali gae thi tum… kitna dhonda tumhein hum ny… uncle ny bhi nahin bataya kuch… (trying to hug her) wasey tum ab bhi otni hi…

Tarika in irritation moving away: Bobby please mujhy yeh sb pasand nahin hai… aur tum mujhy Tarika keh k bulaya karo…

Bobby in smiley tone: Arrey darling kya ho gaya hai tumhein… kahien uss bd-dimagh…

Tarika in anger: Bobby tameez sy baat karo woh maira pati hai…

Bobby and her friends laughed loudly: Arrey acha baba lagta hai madam ka mood aaj mazak kerny ka hai… (giving her a wine glass) acha yeh lo aur mood theek karo apna…

Tarika in anger: Main ny tumhein kitni baar kaha hai k main drink nahin kerti…

Bobby touched her cheek with: Arrey babes…

And a tight slap on his face…

Tarika in extreme anger and loud shout: Kaha tha na dour reh k baat karo mujh sy…

She left the bar in extreme anger leaving all completely shocked behind… She just sat on her car and burst out in tears resting her head on driving wheel. After sometime she composed herself and rushed towards home… Tarika entering in her father's study…

Mr. Raj noticing her: Arrey Tarika baiti… aao, kya baat hai?

Tarika moving towards him: Papa mujhy wapis US jana hai please… (in wet tone) mujh sy yahan nahin raha jaye ga ab…

And she left from there in tears and tears fell from her father's eyes too… Her father booked a ticket for her and the flight was after a week… Tarika was really gloomy and sad… At last the day came…

Tarika in tears hugged her father tightly…

Mr. Raj patting her back: Tarika please ho sak'ky tou mujhy maaf…

Tarika cutting him: Nahin papa please aap ny tou mairy liye acha hi socha tha lekin yeh tou mairi kismet hi…

And she rushed from there and sat on the back seat of car… Driver drove the car and Tarika silently remembered all the year that had changed her life completely… She came out from her thoughts when the car stopped with a jerk…

Tarika opening her eyes and looking around, in anger to driver: Yahan kyun laye ho tum mujhy… airport jana tha na…

Driver in low tone: Bibi g, sahab ny bola k aap ko yahan lana hai…

Tarika in anger: Papa easa nahin keh sakty hain… airport chalo foren… (driver did not start the car… Tarika in extreme anger) kaha hai na k chalo yahan sy…

And then thinking something she moved out from the car and driver sped off the car… Tarika in anger unlocked the door and made her way directly towards Abhijeet's room… She opened the room door and found it empty; she turned and then opened the door of her room and found him lying there…

Tarika in anger: Kya samjhty ho tum khud ko haan… (Abhijeet looked at her in great shock and sat on bed… Tarika too shocked seeing him in that condition, wearing dirty clothes, without shave… red eyes, looking very dull and weak… Tarika moving towards him in pain) kyun kia tum ny mairy sath iss tarhan, haan, kyun kia… (tears started rolling down from her eyes and she just fell on Abhijeet's feet and burst out in tears resting her head on his knee) kyun ki tum ny mujh sy shadi… kyun bataya k aik aurat ki asal jagah kya hoti hai… (shaking him in tears) jawab doo kyun kia tum ny iss tarhan… jb apny paas rakhna hi nahin tha mujhy tou kyun mujhy mairi uss dunia k dldl sy nikala tum ny… (looking at him in tears) daikho kya halat ker di tum ny mairi… ab na woh log mujhy iss roop mein apnaty hain aur na main unn ko uss roop mein… (moving away from him and in anger) lekin tumhein tou koe fark hi nahin perta hai na… bs bohut bara ehsan kia hai tum ny mujhy sahi rasta dikha k aur phir beech rasty mein yun chor k… (and she again burst out hiding her face in her hands… Abhijeet was just silently looking at her… Tarika standing up in anger while wipping her tears) tumhein koe fark nahin perta na mairy hony ya na hony sy… tou theek hai phir… main bhi jaa rahi hun hamesha hamesha k liye tumhari zindgi sy dour, samjhy tum…

And she stepped towards door in anger and pain when Abhijeet in strict and cold voice: Tarika…!

Tarika stopped as she still did not find that much courage in herself to ignore that voice… But she did not turn towards him… Abhijeet stood up, moved towards her and after grabbing her shoulders, smoothly turned her towards himself…

Abhijeet in smile: Tumhein sach mein lagta hai k main tumhein janny doon ga khud sy dour…

Tarika looking down in pain: Bhaij tou dia na tum ny mujhy yahan sy aur maira saman bhi bhijwa dia tum ny…

Abhijeet moving her face up and wiping her tears: Tumhein iss aur uss zindigi ka fark samjhany k liye…

Tarika looking in his eyes with teary eyes: Lekin woh fark tou main tumhary sath reh k bhi samjh gae thi na…

Abhijeet hugging her tightly: Haan Tarika lekin mujhy khud ko bhi tou yeh ehsas karana tha na k tum mairy liye kya ho…

Tarika just started crying again hugging him tightly…

Tarika in tears: Abhijeet please ab mujhy khud sy dour nahin kerna, main nahin reh sakti hun tumhary baghair… please…

Abhijeet tightening his grip on her: Haan Tarika main bhi nahin reh sakta hun tumhary baghair… js roz sy tum gae ho na main yahin tumhary room mein aa gaya hun aur Bureau sy bhi chut'ti ly li… dil hi nahin lagta tha kissi kaam mein…

Tarika looking at him: Tou aaye kyun nahin mujhy lainy… main aaj bhi khud aai na… agar main chali jati wapis US tou…

Abhijeet in smile: Kaisy chali jati… bin'na ticket k nahin ly jata koe kahin… (Tarika shocked… Abhijeet wipping her tears) tumhara ticket cancel kerwa dia tha… (kissed her forehead) aur main khud ko saza dy raha tha tumhein itny aansoo dainy ki, iss liye nahin aa paya tumhein lainy…

Tarika hugging him again: Abhijeet please ab easi koe saza na daina js mein tum sy zada mujhy dard ho, please…

Abhijeet just hugged her tightly and then after sometime while separating…

Abhijeet in smile: Tum yahan ruk'ko main aata hun…

He was about to move when Tarika grabbed his wrist: Abhijeet tum kahan jaa rahey ho?

Abhijeet holding her hand tightly: Tarika main mairy room mein ja raha hun… (cupping her face) main tumhein chor k ab kahin bhi nahin jaon ga, I promise, OK…

Tarika nodded in smile and Abhijeet left the room. He came back after few minutes and: Tarika apni aankhien band karo…

Tarika in surprise: Kyun?

Abhijeet in smile: No question… jaldi sy band karo…

Tarika in smile obeyed him and Abhijeet moved her in front of mirror and then made her wear a delicate diamond pendant…

Abhijeet in smile: Ab kholo aankhein…

Tarika opened her eyes and first looked towards Abhijeet and then towards pendant…

Tarika turning towards him: Abhijeet yeh tou bohut mehnga…

Abhijeet placing finger on her lips: Mairi patni sy zada keemti nahin hai… aur tumhary liye itna tou main ker hi sakta hun na… aur daikho iss ko daikh k tumhein hamesha yaad aaye ga k hum aik dosry ko mil'ly sirf iss diamond ki tarhan k safaid namak ki wajah sy... na tum mujhy woh chae pilati na main uncle ki baat manta...

Tarika just hugged him tightly: Thank you Abhijeet… bohut khobsorat hai yeh… aur mujhy bohut zada khushi hai k main ny tumhein woh excessive salt wali chae pilai... (tightening her grip) bohut zada khushi…

Abhijeet in smile while separating: Tarika tumhein yaad hai aaj kya date hai… (Tarika nodded in NO… Abhijeet in smile kissed her cheek and whispered) Happy marriage anniversary my love… (pulling her in tight hug) I love you Tarika… really love you…

Tarika in hug and tears: I love you too Abhijeet… love you a lot…

After separating Tarika with down head: I am sorry Abhijeet, mujhy yaad hi nahin raha k aaj hamari marriage anniversary hai…

Abhijeet in naughty smile: Tarika iss baat ki maafi itni easily tou nahin mil'ly gi…

Tarika looking at him in smile: Tou kaisy mil'ly gi maafi…

Abhijeet pulled her towards himself: Ruk'ko, demo dy k batata hun…

Tarika with shy smile moved her head down… Abhijeet smiled and grabbing her chin; moved her face up and they kissed passionately… the first kiss and the beginning of their new relationship… They separated till out of breath, Tarika blushed and just hid her face in Abhijeet's solid chest… and Abhijeet in smile wrapped his protective shell around his delicate beauty…

**LIFE IS LIKE A DISH… TRY TO ADD SALT OF EMMOTIONS WISELY, TO MAKE IT TASTY…**

* * *

**A/N...**

Friends hope you all enjoyed it...

Take care you all... :)


End file.
